


Gone With The Sin.

by bigbadroman, Blue_Bones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadroman/pseuds/bigbadroman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bones/pseuds/Blue_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek e Cora se ne sono andati. Peter si trova nel loft di Derek, assieme ad un interlocutore imprevisto.<br/>Chris e Peter. Si scontrano.<br/>Sono sempre loro, un licantropo e un cacciatore. Mentalità così diverse che non possono fare a meno di ferirsi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone With The Sin.

«Così tuo nipote ha lasciato la città… » sentenziò l’uomo, i cui passi avevano appena smesso di risuonare nell'aria schioccante.  
«Già. Quel ragazzo ha bisogno di un po’ di respiro.» rispose l’altro, capace di fingere accorata preoccupazione per la sorte di Derek. Un ruolo che gli era quasi sempre ben riuscito, occultando la sua natura menzognera molteplici volte.  
«E si fida a lasciarti in custodia il suo loft?» continuò l’ospite, facendo scorrere le dita lungo una delle colonne.  
«Non penso di trasferirmi qui. Tuttavia ammetto che non è male. Certo, troppo dozzinale, ma c’è molto…» si fermò per conferire un’aura misteriosa alla considerazione e aprì le braccia in un gesto plateale «…spazio.» Se Peter Hale considerava da esibizionista le entrate ad effetto del nipote, qualcuno avrebbe dovuto fargli notare che non era da meno il suo sofisticato gusto per la suspance.  
«Mai abbastanza per contenere il tuo ego.» ghignò Chris, puntando le proprie iridi gelide e bellissime altrove.  
«Bla, bla, bla. Stai flirtando?» domandò Peter, voltandogli le spalle con studiata lentezza. Doveva riconoscere che l’enorme finestrone centrale era un’ottima risorsa per spostare lo sguardo fuori, sulle strade poco trafficate della periferia.  
«Un pazzo lo farebbe. Non io.» replicò tranquillamente il cacciatore.  
«Eppure ti interessi ancora alla mia famiglia, Chris.»  
«Da sempre, lo sai. Sto semplicemente continuando a farlo.»  
«Hai davvero intenzione di tenere d’occhio me?» esclamò Peter, girandosi di scatto e inclinando la testa per mostrare il più innocente e falso dei suoi sorrisi. Un’arma adoperata troppe volte.  
Chris incrociò le braccia, risoluto e, al contempo, vagamente divertito. Non si sarebbe mai fidato di lui, l’altro avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Lo conosceva bene e, forse, meglio di chiunque fosse mai stato parte della famiglia Hale «Ti dà fastidio?»  
«Mi offende.» Peter proseguì nella pantomima, destreggiandosi in essa pur cosciente che Chris Argent non si sarebbe fatto abbindolare. L’effimero piacere di recitare una parte apparteneva alla sua essenza così come le miriadi di segreti appartenevano a Beacon Hills. «Pensavo di aver già provato che la mia propensione alla vendetta non trova più alcun nutrimento. Non ho intenzione di usare i miei artigli su di te.» Nello sfoggio della sua capacità oratoria, aveva mosso qualche passo in direzione di Chris, e adesso erano in piedi uno di fronte all'altro, a studiarsi centimetro per centimetro con i loro sguardi fieri. «A meno che tu non lo chieda…» aggiunse, nella voce quel ghiaccio tagliente per cui l’Argent, molti anni addietro, aveva vacillato sui propri piedi. Alle soglie dei vent'anni si è animati da una strana e pericolosa incoscienza, e Chris lo sapeva bene perché da tale incoscienza era stato marchiato a vita. Quello che avevano condiviso lui e l’altro - in segreto, scavalcando ogni divieto che non solo il codice di un cacciatore ma anche il buonsenso avrebbe ritenuto infrangibile - era la loro colpa meglio occultata e il loro peccato più radicato.  
«Peter…» sibilò, scuotendo la testa. Lasciarsi andare in quel momento era assolutamente fuori da ogni logica e ragionevolezza. Si era promesso di non lasciarsi mai più avvolgere dall'anima nera di quell'uomo e avrebbe fatto il possibile per non infrangere il patto stipulato con se stesso. Lo doveva alla propria dignità, a Victoria e a sua figlia. Era vero che aveva dinanzi a sé una bellezza magnetica e viscosa, ma non si sarebbe fatto macchiare di nuovo da essa.  
«Chris.» gli fece eco Peter, sornione, senza accennare a distanziarsi.  
«Fai sul serio?» mormorò rabbiosamente il cacciatore, mostrandogli con inflessione piuttosto minacciosa quanto fosse in grado di tenersi a freno… «Quando sai che mi basterebbe un singolo proiettile per ucciderti?» ghignò, giurando di aver provato davvero quell'opprimente desiderio ogniqualvolta il pentimento stracciava le pareti del suo cuore. Era una cosa, la loro, che non sarebbe mai dovuta cominciare ma che - maledizione - sembrava non voler finire.  
Peter non trattenne una risata di scherno. «Andiamo, credi davv- Sai, non percepisco altro odore a parte quello dell’eccitazione che tenti di camuffare, perciò suppongo tu non abbia portato armi con te.»  
«Sono un uomo di saldi principi.» spiegò Chris, puntandogli un dito contro «Non ho bisogno di armi, adesso. Sta’ solo attento a quello che fai.» Fece per dargli le spalle e sgusciare via dall'intera persona di Peter Hale che lo irritava oltremodo, ma il suo tentativo fu bloccato sul nascere.  
Peter lo afferrò saldamente dalla nuca e lo tirò a sé con forza ferina. L’ultima cosa che Chris vide, prima di sentirsi derubato della propria fermezza, furono le iridi blu elettrico dell’altro scomparire al calare delle palpebre. Chris trovò quel bacio soffocante, inappropriato, ma non poté definirlo “indesiderato” perché avrebbe mentito. Si ostinò a mantenere le labbra chiuse e spinse via il predatore. Non era così che poteva funzionare, spettava a lui possedere il controllo. Adesso, dopo anni di polvere depositata sulla loro attrazione, non era disposto a spazzarla via come se niente fosse. O almeno, si affannava a voler credere di pensarla in tale maniera.  
«Non è cambiato niente, Argent.» sogghignò l’altro, l’angolo della bocca che si sollevava appena senza un singolo fremito. «Non sporcare quel nome, Peter Hale!» Chris digrignò i denti, maledicendo se stesso, lui e il giorno in cui si erano scontrati la prima volta in un amplesso «Solo perché muori dalla voglia di farti scopare, non significa che sarò io a farlo.» azzardò, cosciente però del fatto che l’altro potesse percepire il suo battito accelerato e l’odore che mutava, alterato dalla tensione sessuale sempre più violenta.  
«Argent.» ripeté appositamente Peter, desideroso di destare una reazione aggressiva nel cacciatore. «Argent. Argent…» Lo ripeteva senza traccia di sorriso, imprimendo all'aria che passava per le corde vocali il sapore inconfondibile della lussuria. Come un richiamo a cui l’altro, per la sua natura umana, non avrebbe potuto resistere a lungo.Chris sentì la rabbia fermentare nelle viscere e agguantò con presa sicura la mascella di Peter, obbligandolo a tacere.

  


   
L'Hale si liberò velocemente. Era un licantropo, dopotutto, anche se Chris tendeva a dimenticarsene, in momenti come quelli. Aveva il battito accelerato, era vero. Sentiva il sangue nella gola e nelle orecchie. Non gli succedeva da anni, ormai.  
Nella caccia era sempre estremamente tranquillo e metodico. Una macchina da guerra. Seguiva l'obbiettivo e lo stanava. Anche se, bisognava ammetterlo, in quegli ultimi anni aveva avuto le sue belle preoccupazioni. E tutto per colpa di Peter Hale, naturalmente.  
Lui aveva morso Scott, lui aveva appena manipolato Derek affinché tornasse un beta e se ne andasse con Cora e sì, Chris Argent sapeva tutto. Lo sapeva e non aveva fatto nulla per impedirlo, lo sapeva con certezza assoluta perché, se Peter era capace di fare qualcosa, in maniera eccellente, era manipolare la gente per i suoi subdoli scopi.  
Chris non si era intromesso, aveva preferito sfuggirgli, finché aveva potuto farlo. Aveva deciso di concentrarsi su altro, su i problemi principali, come Jennifer Blake e il branco di Alpha e, come sempre, aveva deciso di trascurare un dettaglio rilevante di Beacon Hills. Perché Peter Hale era sempre stato un dettaglio pericoloso, in quella città apparentemente tranquilla.  
Un dettaglio che Chris non riusciva mai a sottomettere del tutto. Non importava che giocattoli usasse, o quanto lo ferisse, o come lo lasciasse, poi. Lui vinceva sempre. Peter Hale era l'essenza dell'alpha. La più pura e malvagia espressione della licantropia mitologicamente intesa.  
Loro non erano come Allison e Scott, gli eterni innamorati con una relazione difficile da gestire. Questo era il pensiero di Chris, tra l'amarezza e il sollievo.  
Loro non erano come Stiles e Derek, che si odiavano per finta e si amavano in silenzio. Questo, era il pensiero di Peter, che si ritrovò a ghignare per diverse cose.  
Sapeva di aver vinto. Ne era sempre stato sicuro, ma la certezza era arrivata quando Chris aveva preteso il controllo. Perché era quello che facevano. Fingevano, solo per poco tempo, che Chris potesse buttare già tutte le difese e le magie attorno al corpo di Peter e potesse ferirlo fino in fondo al cuore.  
Chris tirò fuori un sacchettino ben camuffato tra le pieghe della giacca. «Questo non lo avevi notato, vero?» Aconito, anche noto con il nome di Strozzalupo. Questa volta si era superato. Aveva davvero sperato di cavarsela, ma aveva previsto la sconfitta. Il cacciatore si avvicinò alla sua preda, lo sguardo gelido e fermo. Il calore concentrato nel bassoventre. Eccitazione che riusciva a mascherare solo negli occhi.  
«Ora ne facciamo una bella collana per Peter, ti va?» Mise la piantina in una piccola bottiglietta, appesa ad una catenella e la mise al collo di Peter. Nonostante fosse diviso dal fiore da uno strato di vetro, il lupo si sentì più debole e alzò lo sguardo su Chris con una certa soddisfazione.  
«Ci hai messo vent'anni a concepire questo scherzetto, Chris?» Lo prese in giro l'Hale. L'altro non ripose e, con i movimenti secchi che lo distinguevano, cominciò a spogliare Peter.  
Non gli prestava attenzione, o almeno provava a rimanere indifferente al corpo dell'altro, sottomesso.  
Rischiò di lacerare i vestiti e non si preoccupò di trattare con cura l'intimo dell'uomo, che, ben presto, si ritrovò nudo.  
«Su una cosa avevi ragione, Peter.» Cominciò Chris, con voce gelida, con un tono totalmente diverso dai precedenti. «Non ho portato dei proiettili, con me.» Disse, quindi, estraendo un coltello dalla cintura. «Non pensavo di dover arrivare a tanto, ma ho preso delle... Precauzioni, per così dire.» Concluse, con aria pratica. L'arma era solida, nelle sue mani. Gli impediva di perdere il senno, di dimenticare il suo essere, di scindere il suo io da tutto il resto.  
Lo passò sulla pelle di Peter, l'incavo del braccio del licantropo era caldo e Chris era certo che la lama fosse fredda come l'oceano. La pelle dell'altro si increspò e Chris percepì un lieve ansito che non lasciò mai le labbra di Peter. Un lieve rivolo di sangue scivolò giù, fino alla punta delle dita, poi la ferita si chiuse. «Quante volte ci hai pensato? Quante volte hai odiato la mia immobilità, in tutti questi anni?» Chiese Peter, con voce ferma, come se nulla fosse accaduto. Chris non rispose, si accovacciò, rimanendo in equilibrio sulla punta dei piedi e estrasse una catena dalla borsa che aveva lasciato sul pavimento.  
«Oh, devi aver avuto molto tempo per pensare a tutti questi dettagli. Dimmi, Chris, era a me che pensavi mentre concepivi tua figlia? Era me che volevi, mentre scopavi con la tua donna? Era me che cercavi, negli occhi di tutti i licantropi che hai ucciso?» Ma Chris non rispose. Tirò una gomitata su quel volto perfetto e un calcio alle ginocchia, facendolo cadere.  
In altre occasioni, questa sarebbe stata la mossa finale per chiunque avesse osato sfidare Peter Hale, ma, non in quel momento.  
La mezzanotte scoccò senza che nemmeno se ne accorgessero, mentre Chris sfregiava la pelle perfetta del lupo, che guariva sempre troppo velocemente. Mentre le mani ammanettate di Peter fendevano l'aria, con gli artigli, alla ricerca di quei vestiti che avrebbe voluto fare a pezzi così velocemente da lasciarne solo un vago ricordo. Chris non lo permise, un'altra volta, controllò tutto.  
Forse, tutta quella mania dipendeva dal fatto che, almeno così, si sentiva meno colpevole.  
Si spogliò poco alla volta, con una lentezza estenuante. La cravatta raggiunse il pavimento almeno trenta secondi dopo essere stata slacciata.  
Aveva ancora i pantaloni, Chris, quando raccolse un collare nero, dal pavimento.  
Era stato lì, in bella vista, tutto il tempo, ma Peter non se n'era accorto. Lo comprese dal lieve luccichio stupito, negli occhi dell'altro.Mise il collare a Peter Hale, il lupo al guinzaglio. In catene. Chris avrebbe potuto dire di non essere mai stato così eccitato in vita sua, l'adrenalina non lo aveva mai sconvolto fino a quel punto. Il punto in cui la freddezza diventava la sola ancora a cui aggrapparsi.  
Finì di spogliarsi e, reggendo saldamente la catena, fece stendere Peter sul pavimento freddo del loft. Magari era meglio che Derek non tornasse, la questione poteva rivelare risvolti interessanti.  
Chris sapeva che quello era un pensiero che sarebbe scomparso, dopo, con l'arrivo dei sensi di colpa, ma non ci diede peso. Peter, d'altro canto, si stava divertendo proprio tanto. Era dove voleva, con chi voleva, in una posizione alquanto sconveniente. Poteva già sentire le spire del piacere che lo soffocavano violentemente.  
Il caldo arrivò quando l'intimità di Chris iniziò a sfregare su quella di Peter, mentre la mano con la catena si posava a terra, per reggere il corpo del cacciatore, e l'altra faceva vagare la lama del coltello sull'addome del licantropo, preceduta solo dalla lingua calda di Chris, che rendeva il freddo della lama ancora più pungente.  
Chris strattonò la catena e Peter fu costretto a sollevare la testa. La lama passò maledettamente vicino all'inguine, ma vagò oltre e venne lanciata lontano.  
Poi Chris prese la sua cintura, giaceva a qualche centimetro da lui, come un serpente in attesa di attaccare, ma Chris pensò in maniera diversa, quella volta. Vedeva gli occhi di Peter fremere di aspettativa. Lo costrinse ad aprire la bocca e lo mise a tacere con la cintura. «Così non rischiamo morsi fastidiosi e parole indesiderate. Ora, voltati.» Non che servisse a molto, dirgli cosa fare. Peter aveva ben poca possibilità di movimento. Chris lo aiutò a girarsi, la pancia nuda a sfiorare il pavimento.  
Aprì un preservativo e lo indossò velocemente. Se solo avesse potuto, Peter gli avrebbe detto che i licantropi non potevano prendere quel genere di malattie. Chris lo sapeva, così, disse «Così evitiamo di scoprire se siete contagiosi anche in quel senso.» L'Hale gli avrebbe volentieri ricordato che sua figlia aveva scopato con Scott, ma il suo ego gli ricordò che quello era il solo modo in cui Chris riusciva a stare bene, mentre faceva sesso con lui. Martoriarlo in ogni senso possibile e, per quello che valeva, quando lui vinceva tutto il resto, poteva concederglielo.  
Così si lasciò sfuggire il minuscolo lamento di dolore, quando l'altro lo penetrò. Un gemito che avrebbe potuto trattenere senza fatica, ma Peter sapeva che la ricompensa valeva quel piccolo compromesso.  
Le spinte si assestarono subito in un ritmo veloce e serrato e, con un certo fastidio, entrambi si ritrovarono a boccheggiare, sorpresi dall'intensità del piacere che li infiammava.  
Chris si ritrovò costretto a rallentare e trovò, in quel nuovo ritmo, un piacere diverso e meno perverso, ma non meno intenso e totalizzante.  
La mezzanotte passò, mentre la bocca di Chris si perdeva sulla schiena di Peter, lasciandoli sempre più vicini alla fine e ad una crisi di nervi.  
No, non doveva andare così, doveva fare male, ma bene. Doveva essere sesso freddo e incolore. Invece il caldo era ovunque e Chris avrebbe pianto volentieri, se non fosse stato troppo impegnato ad annegare in quel calore, fino a raggiungere l'orgasmo, poco dopo Peter.  
Il freddo arrivò subito dopo. Intenso e pungente. Chris rotolò di fianco e buttò il preservativo nel cestino che gli passò Peter.  
Rimase così, immobile, a fissare il soffitto per un minuto buono, poi, forse resosi conto di quello che stava facendo, si rivestì di fretta e si avviò verso l'uscita e sentenziò «Non accadrà mai più.» Peter ghignò, ora libero di parlare «Fino a dopo la prossima luna piena.» Chris tacque e se ne andò.  
Prima di andare a letto, quella sera, controllò il calendario. Mancavano solo due giorni al plenilunio.

  
  

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * L'HTML fa schifo, ce ne rendiamo conto, ma, ad un certo punto, stavamo impazzendo.
> 
> Blue_SMF: La colpa è di Phoenix (l'ho scritto giusto? No, ahahah). E' stata lei a volere che scrivessi una ChrisxPeter e l'unica cosa che mi ha concesso è stata la sua preziosa collaborazione. Tecnicamente si capisce bene dove inizia il suo pezzo e dove il mio, ma è anche vero che i due stili mi piacciono un sacco, così. Sì, la mia è la seconda parte, quella più sangue/sesso/WTF/Chris. La sua è quella con l'IC xD Per concludere, direi che questa va a tutti i poveri fans della Chris/Peter. Perché Ian e JR Bourne ci fanno del male, sono BFF o amanti - xD - e si scambiano i vestiti. Così noi scleriamo. Ora fuggo. Spero vi sia piaciuta e spero vi fermiate a lasciare qualche commento! Pace&TanteBelleCose.
> 
> P: Bene, ehm, e qui invece prendo la parola io, Phoenixstein (nope, hai sbagliato cara, ma a te lo perdono u.u)! Tutto quello che avete appena letto è nato a causa di questa foto. Capite, uno sclero tira l’altro e ci siamo ritrovate a collaborare. Lasciatemi dire che per me è un grande onore aver sfornato questa ff a quattro mani con lei! u.u La sua parte è la migliore perché, beh, lei lo sa. Io ho ancora le farfalle nello stomaco. *www*
> 
> Niente, ringrazio chi ha letto la nostra one shot e chi vorrà lasciarci un commentino per farci sapere se l’esperimento è riuscito o no xD
> 
> Baci a tutti!


End file.
